Headphones are used to listen to music, participate in a phone call, or otherwise listen to audio media. Headphones include one or two speakers that are typically enclosed in a housing to hold the speakers near or inside a user's ear or ears. Headphones may also be referred to as earphones, cans, or earbuds. Headphones that include a microphone are referred to as a headset.